A Rouges New Year
by GurlInYourNightmares
Summary: Harley and Joker are having a New Year's party, Jon doesn't wanna go, but Eddie's making him anyways :D Some JonXOC at the end. This was actually a story for my literature class XD


There was small converstion echoing throughout the half-lit room. Mostly consisting of annoyed tones, and the occasional sound of footsteps on the hardwood floor. Jonathan 'Scarecrow' Crane's frown deepened as he fixed his tie in the mirror.  
>"I still don't get why <span>I<span> have to go too." He groaned, obviously irritated with the matter at hand.  
>"Because, <span>I<span> promised Harley that we would both go. Besides, do you want Jack to sic his pack of phycotic hyenas on you?" His room-mate, Edward Nygma, AKA The Riddler, replied calmly and plucked a few fuzzies from his green and white sweater. Jonathan openned his mouth to say something, but the red-head cut him off. "But, seriously Jon, it's New Year's Eve! Lighten up a little!" He continued in a somewhat sing-song voice.  
>"I think I'll take my chances with the hyenas, Edward..." The taller of the two retorted blandly. Edward's eyelids lowered as he sighed sadly and glanced down at his sweater, then back up to Jon with sparkling, emerald eyes.<br>"Pleeeaase Jonay~?"

Jonathan growled under his breath and glared at the whistling figure in front of him, boaring imaginary holes in the back of his head.  
>"Stupid party... Stupid Eddie... Stupid puppy-dog eyes..." He grumbled as they walked down the street towards Jack and Harley's place.<p>

Jon hadn't noticed that Eddie had stopped walking until he was a good few yards ahead of him. He turned around to see him staring in the window of Gotham's old Flower shop. When he walked up to him, Edward turned, smiling widely.  
>"Do you think I should get some flowers or something for Pamela?" He asked, blushing a little when he pronounced the envormentalist's name. Jon groaned. He never really understood 'love', or 'crushes', or any of those things. But he was willing to give Edward his honest opinion.<br>"Edward, remember the last time? You gave Ivy a dozen roses and she chased you with her giant monster venus fly-traps yelling 'YOU PLANT-KILLING JERK! THESE DELICATE FLOWERS BELONG IN RICH SOIL, NOT SOME STUPID COLORED FOIL!'. Or did you forget about THAT too?" He said, mocking her voice. Edward just pouted and made a "hpmh!" sort of sound.  
><em>"How can I forget when you keep reminding me?..."<em> He thought and strolled in front of Jonathan again.  
>"... ANYWAY, what time are we supposed to be there?" Jon asked after a small silence, walking up next to the other. Edward's irritation towards him had reduced to a slight annoyance, he turned his head and faced the taller male.<br>"They said it doesn't matter, so we'll probably be near the last ones there..." He replied, sounding surprisingly relaxed. That's another thing Jon never understood; how bi-polar Edward could be.

"Hey guys, glad you made it~!" Harley exclaimed cheerfully and openned the door more to let the two men inside. Edward was right, they were the only ones that arrived that late, except if you count not being there at all. They looked around the unusually bright and decorative room. Pamela 'Ivy', Selina 'Catwoman', Sugar, and Spice were chatting and giggling, Jervis, 'Hatter', was talking to Oswald 'Penguin', who looked quite annoyed with the blonde, Jack 'Joker' and Harvey 'Two-Face' were laughing to one another about something, and some of Harley's friends looked sort of nervous. Well, you can't blame them, they're surrounded by ex-villains that have tried to take over and/or destroy Gotham on more than one occassion. Harley closed the door and hopped off to the kitchen to do who-knows-what. As soon as she was out of sight, Jon headed to the nearest corner of the room, but Eddie grabbed him by the arm in protest.  
>"Oho no you don't Jonay! You're not going to go sulk through this party, you're actually going to mingle, now go find yourself a girl!" He said enthusiastically and pushed the former doctor towards the small crowd. Jon stumbled a bit, and when he regained his footing, he was face to face with a young woman. She didn't look much younger than him, one or two years mabye. She had brown hair that stopped halfway down her back and had a goldish gleam to it, and her bangs were just barely covering her right eye, but was kept out of her face for the most part by circular-rimmed glasses and a blue barrette. Her eyes were a fiery ember and her skin was pale with a pink tint. She stared at him with a perplexed look.<br>"Um... Hi?" She asked more than said. Jon suddenly realised she was talking to him and stood up straight, trying to look like he wasn't freaking out on the inside.  
>"H-Hello. You must be one of Harley's f-riends. I'm Jonathan..." He replied, holding out his hand. Oh geez, he was never good with women. Not in high school, college and ESPECIALLY not now. The woman smiled slightly and shook the hand he'd held out.<br>"Nice to meet you Jonathan. I'm Amber." She said brightly.  
><em>"Amber... Hm, makes sense."<em> He thought, starting to relax as he looked into her eyes again.

Edward and Harley watched the two talk, laugh and even dance a little throughout the get-together. Harley giggled at the scene.  
>"Those two are perfect together, huh?" She smiled at the red-haired man beside her, who replied with a nod and a soft smile.<br>_"Riddle me this, when two hearts race, what is their outcome~?"_


End file.
